Second Invasion of Zxarion
The Second Invasion of Zxarion was a battle fought between the 111th Heavy Brigade and the Confederacy of Independent Systems. After the events of the Rescue on Zxarion and the subsequent debrief, the 111th were once again sent in to clear the CIS forces on the planet. Prelude Prior to this battle, the 111th Heavy Brigade was sent to the world to rescue a group of senators that had been kidnapped by the Confederacy of Independent Systems. During their escape, a group of troopers was shot down and kidnapped. Reorganizing after the battle, the 111th sent a team of three to infiltrate the CIS base and free the prisoners, as well as collect intelligence on the enemy. The troopers all made it out without casualties, and upon returning to Coruscant, they were redeployed to take the world for the Republic, as well as free other remaining prisoners. The Battle Landing Upon landing, Major Alexis Deltern, much like during the first battle, immediately ordered Captain Kara Pahanin, RC-0821 "Ironsights", "Specter", and the 8th Sky Burners to cover the right flank while she, Mudd, and Arrow covered the left, and sent everyone else hit the center. Meanwhile, the commando team that had freed the prisoners worked towards disabling the generator powering the fence, allowing the 111th forces to begin their advance. As the 111th advanced, dozens of tanks backed by hundreds of droids attacked, forcing the 111th to fight for every inch of ground. The right flank was easily secured, allowing Pahanin to provide aid to the group pinned in the center while Deltern destroyed the two wall turrets on the left hill by using one to shoot the other and burning a hole into the second. Once the hills were taken, the strike force advanced and hit the checkpoint in front of the hangar. During the assault, Mudd and Flare were injured by an AAT and forced to find a medic while the rest of the group pressed on, determined to take over the compound whatever the cost. The Compound Assault On the way up the mountain, a padawan named Deino that had tagged along was shot in the leg, injuring him, however, the 111th managed to reach the second landing without further injuries. At the second landing, they split into two groups: Pahanin, "Ironsights", and "Specter" went for the main complex while everyone else attacked the hangar bay. Inside The Complex Inside the complex, the trio fought their way through droid patrols to the prison complex, where they freed the prisoners. Once the prisoners were free, the trio sent them to the entrance while they hit the control center. Inside the control center, they eliminated all the droids they found and officially disabled the outer wall turrets. Once their mission was complete, they went down to join the others in the hangar with the prisoners. Fight In The Hangar Meanwhile, Deltern, Arrow, Brew, Mudd, Flare, and Deino attacked the hangar with full force. Quickly being overrun by droids, all the 111th except for Deltern retreated back up the elevator while Deltern put her skills to work and wreaked what havoc she could on the droids. After fighting her way to the AATs on the other side of the hangar, the 111th dropped down the elevator shaft again and began making their way towards her, using the path Deltern had cleared and her drawing the fire to get them safely. Once there they formed a semicircle by the corner, using the AATs for cover as they fought the droids. After a few more minutes Pahanin arrived, giving the 111th some much-needed firepower. With Pahanin backing them, the 111th began advancing, though shortly after Deltern was blown in the air when a thermal detonator went off near her. She was pulled to safety by Deino while Brew and Specter gave them some cover and the rest of the 111th finished up the fight in the hangar. Post-Battle After the battle, the 111th regrouped and received their next set of orders. The CIS were preparing a counterattack to drive the 111th from the region. Republic reinforcements weren't able to make it in time, leaving the remaining 111th to hold the base on their own. Category:Second Invasion of Zxarion Category:Zxarion Category:Battle Category:CT-9305 "Brew" Category:111th Heavy Brigade Category:Confederacy of Independent Systems Category:Grand Army of the Galactic Republic Category:Galactic Republic Category:VARC-0937-00 Category:RC-0821 "Ironsights"